Geek&Chic
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Bianca always had lived the life of the popular, but when her life starts slipping, there is only one person she can turn to. and she will learn that you can't always judge a book by it's cover
1. the deal

**Hey everyone it's Dsg here with another story! Yay! This one is like one of those stories where the geek and the popular girl become like a couple, I got this story idea from some movies and TV shows I watched. I hope you enjoy it.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It was another ordinary day for Bianca Gardens the Roselia, a cheerleader at Pokécross high. She was a really popular so her social life was great, the bad thing was that her grades were slipping; this really never affected her until one day…

"Ms. Gardens." A voice roared.

Bianca looked up to see a very angry Agron staring down on her. "I'd like to speak to you after class." He said. Bianca just shrugged as the teacher started handing out scores from the test they had yesterday.

"Good job Sam; you're the only one who got an A on this test." The Agron said to the Scraggy with a smile. "It was really easy." He said shrugged. Bianca scoffed, _"what a nerd." _She thought to herself. After about 30 minutes of lecturing the bell rang and the students started packing and getting ready to leave. Bianca tried to sneak out with the other kids but Mr. Iron caught her.

"Ms. Gardens you are failing this class, if you don't pass the next test I will have to kick you out of the cheerleading program." He said sternly. "But you can't do that; my popularity will drop by 77%." She complained. "Well then either study or find a tutor." He said dismissing her.

* * *

"Hey Phil, hi Cole." Sam greeted his two best friends, Cole the Golett and Phil the Corphish. "Hey Sam." They greeted back. "So are you guys going to watch the special on the science channel?" Cole asked. "Of course I heard that they will be talking about some kind of alien." Phil added. "Yah I can't wait." Sam said smiling. Suddenly his friends were staring at something. "What is it?" Sam asked. Then he felt something tap his shoulder, he turned around to see Bianca. He jumped in surprise.

"Oh it's you, how may I be of assistance." He said.

"I need you to tutor me." She said.

"Hmmm, alright." He nodded.

"In return I'll- wait did you say ok?" she asked.

"Yah I guess if you want, I really have no problem with it." Sam said shrugging.

"O-ok I'll be at your place around 5, and I'm only doing this because I have to, so don't get any ideas." Bianca growled. "Wouldn't dream of it." Sam sarcastically said and Bianca just left, "wonder what that was all about." Phil pondered. Sam just shrugged.

* * *

Bianca's friends had seen and heard the conversation Bianca and Sam. Once she walked away from Sam and company her friends walked up to her. "Bianca why were you talking to _them_." One of her friends asked. "Because Mr. Metal Pants said that if I don't get my grades up, he would kick me out of cheerleading, so I had to take drastic measures." Bianca said. "You are very brave Bianca, hanging out with the nerds so you won't lose your place the squad, just don't become one of them." She warned. "Don't worry, I'm going to have him wrapped around my finger, and he'll do all the work for me." Bianca chuckled. "But won't that defeat the purpose of asking him?" one of them asked. "Well he is going to explain it, but I don't want any extra work, I have better things to do." Bianca said as her friends understood her logic. "But don't forget we are going to the mall at 7:30." Her friends reminded her as they parted ways.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Sam yelled. "Here Sam try this." Sam's mother, Cotton (a Lopunny) said shoving a cookie in his mouth. "It's really good mom, but you didn't have to shove it down my throat." Sam said sweat dropping. His mom had recently been selected to star as a guest in a cooking show, so see had been paranoid trying to perfect her culinary skills.

"You're going to have to use to it son, she has been cramming stuff down our throats for hours." Sam's dad, Mao (a Scrafty) chuckled; he worked for the police force. They had given him the day off for working overtime yesterday "Mommy gave us too much food." Rosie, Sam's little sister (a buneary) groaned a she played with her train. "Oh yah, a classmate of mine is coming over for me tutor her." Sam said, he knew the word _her _would cause some motherly sense in his mom head to off. "Is she cute?" His mom giggled. "Just a classmate mom." Sam groaned as he walked to his room.

"But she is cute."

* * *

5:00 clock rolled around pretty quickly, and then there was a knock at Sam's door. Sam ushered his parents and his sister to their rooms, he didn't notice that his parents were watching him, silently giggling, "Our little boy is growing up." Cotton said smiling. "It's just studying dear, don't jump to conclusions." Mao said sweat dropping. "hush he's opening the door." Cotton said shutting up her husband.

Sam opened it to find Bianca wearing a green dress with red and blue frills on her roses. "You going out somewhere afterwards?" he smiled trying his best not to stare at her. She just scoffed and walked, not feeling the need to answer the question. He chuckled as he handed the rose Pokémon some papers, "finish this test, I need to see how much I need to teach you." He said handing her the paper and a pencil. "Be back in 30 minutes." He said walking into the kitchen. He came back and Bianca had finished was texting her friend. So Sam took the test and went into the kitchen to grade it.

* * *

He came back with a sad face. "I'm afraid I can't help you." He said. She looked up from her phone. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sam was the last guy she could turn to, so if he gives up, it's all over. "I mean you got all but one of the questions wrong." He said holding the paper that had red X's everyone. "But I got one right, that's got to count for something." She said feigning a smile. "Yah you did, Question one, what is your name." he said angrily. "But you have to help me." Bianca begged, she wasn't losing her popularity _that_ easily. "Even though every screaming fiber of my body is saying no, I'll still help you." He sighed, he didn't want to such spend she such a large amount of time basically going over the begging of school for someone. But he how really didn't want to be part of someone's downfall, no matter how stupid they made it seem, but if that's popularity worked, than that's how it worked.

So for the next 2 hours Sam explained a lot of math, reading, science, and other subjects to Bianca. He gave a bunch of worksheets for her to do, she really didn't want to do them, and would use her feminine wills to try to get him to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. When they were working on science the clock struck 7:00. "Looks like class is over." Sam said packing up all of his stuff. Bianca picked up her stuff and headed out the door. "Just so we're clear, this doesn't change a thing." She said as she left. As she was about to walk out, she notice that it was raining cats and dogs. Then her phone lit up as she got a new text.

_Can't go to the mall, it's raining too much._

_Sorry._

She growled and gritted her teeth, so she headed back into the house. When she walked back in, Cotton, Mao, and Rosie walked back into the living room. "You forget something?" Sam asked looking up from the television. "It's started raining so my friends canceled our plans." She said growling. "Then call your parents to pick you up." Sam said. "They went out for dinner, won't be back for two hours." Bianca responded. "And none of your friends can pick you up?" Sam asked surprised. She nodded her head. "Well then you're more than welcome to stay here." Cotton said. Sam and Bianca were thrown back by this.

* * *

Bianca pondered for a while, she had nowhere to go, so she had to suck it up, and stay here for some time. "Alright." She shrugged. Bianca swore she heard Cotton squeal for a second. "Great, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Cotton, and that is my husband Mao and our daughter Rosie." She said introducing everyone. Bianca smiled awkwardly and Sam just sunk into the couch. _"She always tries to get into_ _my life." _He thought. He felt something tug his leg. It was Rosie, "is she your friend." She asked him. Bianca looked at him, she wasn't his friend, but he knew his sister liked it when people were friends. "Yes." He murmured. He gave a look to Bianca they might not like each other, but there is nothing wrong with pretending like they were for her sake. "She's very pretty." Rosie said giggling. Bianca blushed, she was always call "hot, sexy, beautiful" and all that, but never pretty or cute, especially not from a two-year old. Sam nodded, not knowing what to say.

So Cotton got back to cooking, and Sam and Bianca were on opposite sides of the couch watching T.V. It was really uncomfortable for the both of them, but they managed, Sam agreed to let Bianca watch what she wanted until 7:30, that's when the science special would air.

The clock struck 7:30 and Sam snatched the remote from Bianca and changed the channel. "Hey!" Bianca said rather loudly. "Hey I said that at 7:30 I was going to change the channel, if you don't like it, just to something on your phone." He said watching the science special. Bianca pounced at him in effort to get the remote but he just moved slightly, causing her to fall on his lap.

"Hey I made cookies…"

Cotton nearly dropped her pan at the sight of Bianca on Sam's lap. She remained silent. "M-mom this isn't what it seems!" Sam said turning red. Bianca got up and wiped the "dust" off her. She was as embarrassed as he was, but she hid it well, she simply scoffed and sat at the other side of the couch. Cotton said nothing and put the tray down, and walked into her room. "Oh no." Sam muttered as he took a cookie and bit it.

* * *

Bianca sat at the other side of the couch quietly eating her cookie. There was no way she was going to try to get the remote again. So she sat quietly and watched the show, she didn't understand much but it was better than nothing.

After about 2 hours or so Bianca got a text from her parents saying that they got back from dinner. She texted them back telling that she was at someone's house and that they needed to pick her up. They arrived 15 minutes later. Bianca didn't even say goodbye as she hopped in the car. "That boy seems very nice, maybe you co-" her mother said before being cut off by her daughter. "Just keep on driving mom." She growled.

She buried her face in her roses.

Sam wasn't like the other nerds, he was still a nerd, but different.

But how different?

* * *

**And this concludes my chapter, a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. The updates might be slow cause of the other fanfictions I'm writing but I'll try my best.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	2. confrontations

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I have already gotten reviews, so I'm happy. Sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been busy working on my Mob Matcher fanfic, if you are a minecraft fan, check it out. ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Sam was tapping his pencil throughout the class; he wasn't really paying any attention to school today, which was new. It was something about Bianca, something just didn't feel right, well for starters ever since she had left his house; his mother had hounded him with questions and such. It had really annoyed him, but that's how his mother was. Second she seemed a little different than the others, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The bell rang for fifth period so he walked mindlessly out of his class. He was grabbing some of his books out his locker when he noticed Phil and Cole were talking to Pachi, a Spinda, and a good friend of theirs, he noticed that they were staring in his direction and then started walking up to them.

"Hey Pachi, how was your trip to Unova?" Sam asked her. "It was really fun, and I plan to tell you more about it later, but the guys gave me some interesting information, something about Bianca." She said tilting her head. Sam sighed, why was everyone so interested in this? It wasn't a big deal. "I am just tutoring her, nothing more nothing less." He said crossing his arms.

"Good."

Sam turned around to see a Beautifly and a Flaffy, two of Bianca's friends, staring directly at him. "Excuse me?" he said. "Other than tutoring her we don't want you anywhere near her." The Beautifly growled. Sam sighed yet again; even her friends were bothering him. He simply nodded and walked off. His friends following him, for fifth period they had their curriculum class, which they had decided would be a video/photo class.

Their teacher, a Luxray, stood behind a board that read in big letters FINAL GRADE ASSIGNMENT. Everyone hushed up as Luxray spoke in a clear voice. "For your final grade you will have to make a documentary, it can be about anything or anyone, and will be due the day before the last day before spring break." A student raised her hand; the Luxray stared in her direction, signaling that she could talk. "Isn't the Floaroma Dance the next day?" she asked. "Yes it is, if fact you are presenting your video to the whole school, you have till the end of the week to decide your project idea." He said. After a bit of lecturing the bell rang for the final class of the day.

As Sam walked into Mr. Iron's class, he noticed that Bianca wasn't here, which was weird, she was usually here, but not for the right reasons. The class went by pretty quickly, and soon it was time to go home. He packed his and he was about to leave.

"Sam, can I see you for a second."

Sam froze for a moment; Mr. Iron never called him after class, had he done something wrong? He nervously walked up to him; he had a smile on his face, so that eased up a bit of Sam's tension. "I heard that you are tutoring Bianca, is this true?" Mr. Iron asked. "Yes it is." Sam responded, Sam relaxed, but only a bit. "How is she doing?" he asked. "Pretty well, I think I have some of her work if you would want to see it." He asked. Mr. Iron nodded, Sam pulled out the work, he didn't know why he had it with him, and he just didn't know where to put it, so he kept it in his backpack.

Mr. Iron looked at it for a while, and then nodded, "she did pretty well, and I think one more lesson wouldn't hurt." He said. Sam nodded and then walked away.

"Wait Sam."

Sam turned around to see Mr. Iron, who had been calm a second ago, now sweating bullets. "yes." Sam said. "I know I'm not supposed to do this but could you, tutor my Daughter?" he asked nervously. Sam pondered, he could make some changes to his plans, but that would mean he couldn't go to the movies with his friends, but then again, if he could tutor Bianca a bit earlier he could possibly go.

"Sure."

Bianca was walking towards Sam's house; she had gotten a text from her friends saying that she had to go to his house early, but she didn't know why. She knocked on the door and Sam's mother opened it, she handed Bianca a cookie and then went back in the kitchen. "Hey where's Sam?" she asked. "He should be in his room." She said smiling.

As she was walking up the stairs, she heard some music, followed by some faint singing.

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
as years go by  
I race the clock with you  
but if you died right now  
you know that I'd die to  
I'd die too."_

The singing was pretty good actually, as she continued up the stairs, the singing got louder.

"_You remind me of the times  
when I knew who I was (I was)  
but still the second hand will catch us  
like it always does  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cause I know I still do."_

She reached his room, the music was coming from there, as well as the singing, she didn't want to barge in, but she wanted to know, so she peered through the keyhole. She was quite surprised.

"_Until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
we'll never fall apart  
tell me why this hurts so much_"

It was Sam, he was silently singing to himself.

"_my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
but still we'll say, "remember when"  
just like we always do  
just like we always do  
Until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
until the day I die , until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_"

She knocked on the door, some noises are heard and the music turned off. The door swung open.

"Bianca! I didn't expect for you to be here so early." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I got a text from my friends and she said to come early." She said. "Well I have some plans with my friends and I have someone else to tutor so I hope you don't mind." He said embarrassed, "well it was annoying to come early, but I guess it was worth the effort, I also got to hear you sing." She said. She had to admit, he was pretty darn good at it. "It was nothing, I was just messing around, come on letsfinish, this will be the last lesson, if you do well, Mr. Iron won't kick you out of cheerleading." Sam said smiling.

Bianca's heart leapt for joy, her life could return to normal, but that would mean she and him could be between two feet of each other for more than five minutes (translation: they can't be seen together, friends or otherwise). She didn't like the nerd, but she didn't hate him either. He seemed nice and less geeky than she anticipated, but he still was a nerd, dressed awfully, and had a bunch of useless facts in his head.

"Bianca, you ok? You're spacing out on me." Sam said waving his hand in her face. "WH-what where am I?" she said in confusion. "You okay, you look sick." He said worried. "No I'm okay, I was just thinking." She said strongly. "Okay, grab your stuff and go downstairs, I'll just grab my stuff and be there shortly." He said still smiling.

Bianca walked downstairs carrying her from the corner of her eye she could see Rosie playing with her toy train and cotton cooking something while humming a tune. She smiled as she sat down as Sam walked in carrying some books. "Okay let's just rerun through everything and then I'll give you a test." Sam explained. Bianca groaned, "Come we just have to skim it." Sam explained. Bianca sighed but then nodded. After about half an hour of rerunning through everything Sam gave her a test, it was the same test as the one she gave her yesterday, but the answers were mixed up.

Sam came back after another half an hour eating a cinnamon bun that his mom had made. He took the paper, handed her a cinnamon bun, and walked away to grade the test. After a little while he came back, smiling. "Good job, you got an A." he said. Bianca jumped up in the air in happiness. Sam merely chuckled. "Okay I guess you can go now, she'll be here in about 15 minutes or so." Sam said cleaning up. Bianca perked up, "who is this girl?" she asked. "Mr. Iron's daughter, he asked me to tutor her and I said okay." Sam said shrugging. Bianca stared at him for a few seconds, "so we're done here?" she said. Sam nodded. "So you can go and do…well whatever you people do. I don't know, I just want to finish so I can go with my friends to the movies." Sam said.

"Well what if I help you?" Bianca asked.

"Are you okay? You're starting to scare me." Sam said backing away.

"No, it's just that I want you to help me in something, so I'm helping you now." Bianca said disgusted at other thoughts that would cloud her mind.

DING-DONG

"Looks like she's here." Sam said going to the door.

Bianca's jaw dropped.

* * *

**What is it that is it? Will you forgive me for procrastinating? Well I will try. **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
